The Countdown, and Two Hours Late
by Ms-House-MD
Summary: It's new years eve and Cameron is spending it with a teenage patient watching The OC. Not how she wanted the rest of her new year to go. Cameron must think of something and fast, the clock is counting down. Rated teen just to be safe.


**This is so freaking late it's not even funny. But I really like this story, and I hope people that read it like it too! I rated it teen because I wanted to be safe. This is basically a fluff, just the way I love Cam and House! Enjoy!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was just another night at PPTH -- no, scratch that. It was NOT another night at PPTH, it was New Years Eve, and Cameron was at the hospital, of course. She had agreed to stay up with a patient, a lonely teenage girl. They were watching The OC on DVD. Cameron had never understood why anyone would watch this show, but then again, she didn't watch much TV.

'So let me get this straight: Ryan is in love with Summer?'

"No! Eww! God, he's in love with Marissa, the girl next door. I love her! She's awesome. But she like, told Ryan she loved him, and he totally said thank you!'

'That's nice... I guess.'

'Omigod! We are SO watching that episode. It's like, perfect! It's the new years episode!' The girl pushed some buttons on the remote to start the next episode. Cameron had to admit, although these peoples lives were completely unbelieveable she was very attracted to the show for no reason she could see. She sighed _How could this be my new years? _

'Are you like, bored?'

'What? Oh, no I'm just... You like Marissa? She's a total slut. I like Seth's mother. What's her name? Kirsten?'

'Yeah, that's her. And Marissa rocks! How dare you call her a slut!...' Cameron continued the conversation with the girl about Sluty Marissa, until she saw Ryan on the screen.

'One thing about her though, she has excellent taste in men. Ryan is very handsome.'

'Heck yes he is! Ooo this is the best episode of season one! Shh, shh, shh!'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was just another day for House. He was sitting with his feet up on the table, watching TiVO'd episodes of random drama series, hopped up on Vicodin.

'They're playing old episodes of The OC on FOX. Bring on the action.' House said to his sandwhich. ' I wonder which episode it is? The Countdown...' House read the information on the screen. House set down the remote satisfied with what he had found, not sure if he had actually seen the episode or not. He watched, eating his PB & J sandwhich, as the over-the-top, typical 90-pound drunk teenage girl told her boyfriend she loved him (which he responded with by saying, 'Thank you.')

'Commercials already.' While the TV was drama-free House got up from his comfy spot on the couch to look for more food.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'What is he doing just sitting there? It's almost midnight and Ryan still thinks Halie is joking about Marissa kissing Oliver. He needs to find her.'

'Cameron shut up! You're missing it! The end is the best part.'

'But you heard her, she said, "New years is how you're going to spend the rest of the year." That means if Ryan doesn't hurry up, his girlfriend is going to be kissing another guy for the rest of the year--'

'Shut up!!' the teenage girl gave Cameron a playful smack. Cameron couldn't believe she would be bringing in the new year with a 16-year-old girl, dumbing herself down to watch The OC.

When the episode was finally over Cameron smiled at the girl. 'Crazy! I thought Ryan was never going to find Marissa so he could tell her he loves her too! and that kiss was amazing!'

'I know, right! Now you see why this is the best show on TV! Oh, wow. Look Cameron it's one in the morning... What's wrong Cameron?'

'Huh? Oh, nothing.'

'Come on Cameron you look all like, depressed. You're like, bruting like Ryan.' The girl suddenly got a look of shock on her face. 'Omigod, Cameron! You love someone don't you? But you haven't told them!'

'What, no! I mean, I do have feelings for someone, but he doesn't feel them back.'

'Oh come on! How do you know that? He could be kissing some other tramp right now! And you're doing what? Watching something you wish you were doing? Go girl!'

'But I told you I'd stay here and keep you company.'

'Go Cameron or I'm gonna hit you! Go spend the rest of the year kissing the man you love!' the girl started to push Cameron out of her seat. 'Go. GO!'

'Fine!' Cameron stood up before the girl could push her completely out of her chair. She grabbed her coat, 'Thanks.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

House was on his third episode of The OC when he heard a knock on his front door. 'Who the--' He said out loud. Wilson was in California at a conference so it couldn't have been him, and it was 1:30 in the morning, everyone he knew had to be asleep. Leaving his cane on the side of the couch, he limped heavily to the door and opened it to find Cameron in her matching top and bottom pink pj's and large black over coat. Cameron leaned up from the doorway and placed her lips lightly on House's. It only lasted a few seconds but when Cameron pulled away she was shocked at what she had just did.

'Oh, wow... I'm--sorry. I don't know what I was thinking listening to her, and that dumb show. _This_ is how I'm going to spend my new year, real nice Cameron...'

'Uh, Cameron--' She snapped out of her rambling and looked up at House.

'What? I know, I'm so embarassed. I'll go. I've got a girl to see and some DVD's to light on fire.'

'Are you sure it's not the other way "DVD's to see, Girl to...' Cameron turned to leave, 'were you watching The OC?'

She hesitated.'Yes.'

'You know you're almost two hours late.' House gave her one of his barely there House smirks before he stepped sideways into his home, inviting her in. 'And you want to spend the rest of your new year rambling on the front door of my house?' When she didn't move, House turned into his living room. Cameron followed him, shutting the door behind her. 'There's a marathon of all three seasons of The OC on.' he didn't say anything else, but cameron knew she was welcome. She sat down on the couch next to House, and folded her legs under her.

''So what did I miss?' Cameron smiled and listened to House tell her about the unbelieveable lives of The OC.


End file.
